disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja)
Julian is a supporting character in Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Personality Julian is a soft-spoken but eccentric student who claims to love everything creepy, gruesome, and deadly. He speaks with a slight English accent, usually either in a shaky and soft voice or in a distressed and dramatic manner, sometimes ending a sentence with a spooky giggle. He talks with his whole body, so to speak, gesturing and posing and waving his hands nearly every word he says. He doesn't seem to know what others think of him, still being actively friendly to Randy and Howard and not bothering to rein in his eccentric behaviour. He acts as a leader to Der Monster Klub, wanting to help his friends feel like they have power over their bullies, though sometimes goes to extreme measures to get what he wants. He doesn't seem afraid of danger at times, staying rather calm while imprisoned in the Land of Shadows, but other times is extremely frightful and nervous. Role in the series Julian's first major appearance is in "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note". He is in Randy and Howard's gym class, and after Coach Green announces they'll be climbing a rope while being pelted with dodgeballs, is one of the students clearly distressed by the situation. He appears later hanging upside down in a locker, having eavesdropped on Randy and Howard's conversation about a Golden Doctor's note that could get them out of gym class. He promises to know the way there, opening a pizza box with a map scribbled inside on how to find the "Old Gym". The three of them discover the entrance by pressing the unused soap dispenser, and shortly Julian finds a conveyor belt type deathtrap, going into a monologue of how death and torture devices are "so cool". Once the trap activates and Julian gets caught on the top level and nearly crushed by a spiked rolling plate, he screams that death isn't cool, causing Howard to call him out for lying. Julian shuts down, curling up on the ground and seemingly in his own world for the time being, at which point Randy and Howard decide to ditch him. When he comes to he panics at being left alone in a scary place and gets stanked by The Sorcerer. His stanked form, looking somewhat like a spider but with his tailcoat and hat still on, attacks Randy and Howard. They try and fight him off, and he ends up ripping out or eating most of the Golden Doctor's Notes before being defeated and turned back to normal when Randy punches a hole through his hat. They finally return to the school and the next gym class Randy reveals he gave Julian the last doctor's note since he helped give them the map and because Howard could climb the rope anyway. Julian is seen giggling in the bleachers, but gets hit by a stray dodgeball anyway and knocked backwards. In "30 Seconds to Math" he appears briefly, first meditating backstage and then going onstage to play a musical piece on a theremin before being knocked over by a tomato. "Der Monster Klub" is the second episode where he has a larger part, where Randy and Howard are forced to sit with Julian and his group of friends (Theresa Fowler, Accordion Dave and Juggo) at lunch. He and his friends have formed a small club called "Der Monster Klub" where they play a game that involves choosing the imagined gruesome fates of their worst bullies. They seem to have fun with Randy and Howard for a while before Julian brings up how he thinks students turn into monsters and Randy corrects him, which makes him decide to shout his friend's embarrassing secrets to the cafeteria to turn them into monsters so they can truly get revenge on their bullies. Randy becomes the ninja and tries to fight them, but Julian begs him to let them have their vengeance. When he won't let up, Randy ties him to a chair, which only irritates him and causes him to become a monster as well. Randy tries to fight them all, finding them in the gym with all their bullies rolled up in a giant spider web, and once he destroys the dice they use to play their game, they all turn back to normal. Randy asks if Julian remembers how students get stanked, and when Julian gets it wrong Randy seems relieved and smokebombs away. In "Stanks Like Teen Spirit", it's revealed that Julian is on the chess team. In "McFear Factor", Julian's biggest fear is apparently a dog wearing sunglasses, because he feels like the dog is judging him behind the tinted lenses. In "Pranks for Nothing", Julian is clearly unamused with Bash's pranks and is pleased to help/watch Randy get back at Bash by humiliating him in front of the whole cafeteria. He's also calmer than usual in this episode, only seeming irritated by Bash and impressed and thankful towards Randy. In "Julian's Birthday Surprise", Julian has his birthday party at a magic castle-type amusement center owned by his idol and magician inspiration Sinjin Nightfire. He's interested in the bag Randy has brought, which contains a chaos pearl Randy was only bringing to protect, thinking it's a present for him. When Randy changes the subject he mentions his interest in magic and calls himself an "amateur illusionist" and tries to do a card trick, which Randy shoots down when he points out he never even picked a card. Julian is discouraged and Howard insults him, which causes Julian to get upset and run away, screaming that his birthday's ruined. Randy goes after him to comfort him, hearing him crying in a bathroom stall and deciding to talk him through it. He declines, but immediately after begins talking about how he'd been interested in magic since he was very young, so Randy decides to shloomp into the NinjaNomicon so he doesn't actually have to listen. Julian steals the bag with the chaos pearl inside while Randy's out and hides in the lost and found, sitting and holding the orb to his chest. Randy takes it back and asks if Julian feels "evil" which Julian replied to with no, but his eyes glow green when Randy walks away. While Sinjin Nightfire sets up for his performance, Julian is acting strangely and requests a special magic trick. Sinjin calls on Randy, who refuses to go up and doesn't want to leave the pearl to Howard, but eventually brings the bag up with him and climbs inside a box. Sinjin does the magic trick and Randy comes out without his bag, and realizes Julian has it. Julian refuses to give it back, having become possessed by the power of the chaos pearl. He insists he's the most powerful sorcerer in the world, fighting Randy for the pearl and attacking and destroying the stage. He opens a portal to the Land of Shadows and unleashes a beast with mouthed tentacles. Howard gets ahold of the pearl and grabs it with the bag, and Julian demands it back while Randy is in trouble. Howard tosses the bag and it falls towards the portal, and Julian jumps in after it. Randy grabs Julian's legs and pulls him back, but Julian's possessed and power hungry side separates from him, causing an alternate Julian to fall into the Land of Shadows with the bag and the real Julian to be pulled back to safety before the portal collapses. Sinjin Nightfire yells at Julian for destroying the place. At the end of the episode it's revealed that the alternate "Evil Julian" actually was tricked and Howard had put a broken gargoyle head in the bag instead of the chaos pearl. Relationships Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman Although they don't interact often, Julian gets along well with Randy and Howard in season 1. He joins forces with Randy and Howard in "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note", enjoys their company in "Der Monster Klub", and is impressed when they successfully prank Bash in "Pranks for Nothing". In "Julian's Birthday Surprise", Howard and Randy are shown to be less supportive to Julian. Although Randy only wants to join Julian's birthday for fun, Howard does not like Julian and warns Randy. When Julian became frightened by Evil Julian, he tries to hang out with Randy and Howard; however, Howard and later, Randy ditched Julian due to his annoying behaviors in "Snow-Klahoma!". In "Ball's Well That Friends Well", Julian tries to explain Howard and Randy (in Ninja Suit) how to leave Land of Shadows and was able to leave to Norrisville. Julian is usually supportive of the Ninja saving the day. In "Der Monster Klub", however, he pleads that the Ninja doesn't stop his friends from getting their revenge. When Julian doesn't stop, the Ninja ties him up, upsetting Julian badly enough to get him stanked. Der Monster Klub Julian is a part of the Der Monster Klub with Theresa Fowler, Dave, and Juggo. He has been shown hanging out with them outside Klub meetings; he is seen talking to Theresa at the Bash Splash in "House of 1,000 Boogers", having a sleepover with Juggo in "Der Monster Klub", and standing nervously with Dave at the Dance Beneath the Stars in "Sorcerer in Love". He was also shown sitting with Theresa and Juggo in "Nukid on the Block" and entering the rave with them in "Evil Spirit Week". Understanding his friends' mistreatment and heartache, Julian wants to help them get revenge. So when Randy accidentally reveals how stanking works in "Der Monster Klub", he apologizes to them before revealing their embarrassing secrets, which gets them stanked. The Sorcerer In "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja" after hiding in his locker, the Sorcerer finds him and they start to laugh. The Sorcerer stanked Julian to use as a steed horse. Trivia *Julian was stanked four times so far in the series: **The first time is in "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note", where Randy turns him back to normal by destroying his hat. **The second time is in "Der Monster Klub", where Randy turns him and the rest of the club members back to normal by destroying their dice. **The third time is in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit", where he is returned to normal alongside the rest of the student body after Howard Weinerman defeats Steve Riley. **The fourth time is in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja", where he is turned back after the original timeline is restored. *Also Julian never been stanked by the Sorcerer in Season 2. *He sitting next to Bucky at the cafeteria in Nukid on the Block. *His hat is what he held most dear in "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note". *In "So U Think U Can Stank", Julian is listed as one of the auditioners in Norrisville High Talent Show but he was not seen auditioning. *In "30 Seconds to Math", it is shown that he knows how to play the theremin. **This is seen again in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress' Revenge", when he plays a theremin game in the club. *In "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja", he is the only student to talk to the Sorcerer after Randy messes up the timeline. Then while stanked he is used as a steed by the Sorcerer. **In the same episode, a poster of Twilight is seen in his locker, indicating that he's probably a fan. *In the opening hallway scene, Julian can be seen hanging upside down in a locker. *His appearance is slightly based on Noel Fielding. *Julian is briefly seen in "Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes" during the Rollercoaster ceremony. *It is unknown if he knows Randy is the Ninja. *Julian's voice actor is shared with The Sorcerer's Rat and Juggo. *It is implied that Julian might know German, given the fact that the name of his club is "Der Monster Klub" (German for "The Monster Club"); his voice actor, Dee Bradley Baker, actually speaks German. Gallery Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Under Spells Category:American characters Category:Students Category:Transformed characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Video game bosses